


"Take a day off."

by o0JayWolf0o



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Carnivalstuck, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Refrenced Insomnia, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, help him, hes a librarian though and thats Good, karkat is not human guys, karkat needs sleep, the carapacians are background characters though, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0JayWolf0o/pseuds/o0JayWolf0o
Summary: Karkat and Dave spend a day at the fair.





	"Take a day off."

**Author's Note:**

> hello i wrote this at school and i need healing   
>  this isnt proofread

Karkat had come flying into Dave’s room holding a poster for the fair. It was opening tomorrow and would have a ton of random shit to do, and, when Dave had accepted, he’d subtly-not-so-subtley said, “It’s a date.” 

The drive was about 20 minutes long and Dave and Karkat had argued over whether red clothes should be put with purple or blue in the washing machine before they arrived. It was packed and the lines looked miles long, but Dave flicked Karkat’s horn lightly when he complained. “C’mon. I know a shortcut,” he’d coaxed. Grudgingly, the troll had agreed.

Dave had led them around the park for a while before arriving at an employee’s only door. He, rather than replying, simply opened the door (Karkat had been baffled at the thought of keeping it  _ unlocked _ ). He traversed through a couple of empty, dusting halls before opening a door that lead to an outlook of trees. Taking a gander around, it was clear they’d been led in.

Dave had brought money for the both of them to play some of the games, so he began to put it to use. When Karkat had stared longingly at a plush crab, Dave had walked up to the stand nervously and won the crab in only two shots. Karkat had been shocked, but when the plush was pushed into his arms, he actually  _ smiled.  _ Later, he’d deny such a thing. Dave had personally memorized the scene, though.

Currently, they were strolling through the masses of troll and human, hands interlocked tightly with little smiles on their faces. Karkat held his big plushie to his chest and kept sneaking glances down at Dave, who was at least half a head shorter than him. After the duo had passed a few stands, Karkat tugged Dave’s elbow, forcing him to stop. “Look,” he murmured, voice low as to not attract attention to them. He nudged his chin over and Dave followed his gaze.

A stand, lined with smuppets, stood proudly, lines of adults clustered around it and waving handfuls of cash in the air. Dave snorted, his face a mixture of horror, amusement, and confusion, before continuing on, his gait more leisure than before. Their hands clasped together once more and Karkat squeezed, sending a loving glance to Dave, who squeezed right back. 

After nearly tripping on a crack in the pavement, and having Dave help steady him, Karkat blinked at a ferris wheel. “Like in every fanfiction ever,” he muttered, squinting at it.

“No, wait. Do you want to?” Dave asked, a smile on his lips.

Karkat puckered his lips in suspicion. “...Sure…” he drawled, uncertain for what lay ahead.

Dave pouted, though Karkat had accepted, and bounded on his toes for a second. “C’mon, we can do the whole romantic sight seeing thing and make out at the top. It’s gonna be great.” Without waiting for a response, he sped away, almost spilling his drink that he’d bought from another stand. 

They finally made it to the line, Dave finishing his drink the entire way and having to dispose of the Dr. Pepper bottle, before they paid for their tickets and boarded. When they climbed onto their cart, though, two carapacians followed them and sat on the opposite side. Karkat smirked in his general direction and Dave scowled back. Whatever. Carapacians were asexual anyway, weren’t they?

Along the way up, Dave and Karkat played footsies and pushed the crab plush into each other’s arms. They giggled quietly and made little noises in the back of their throats while the two prospitians murmured quietly to each other and pointed at sights. When the top of the ferris wheel came, the two carapacians had turned completely around - whether this was to give Dave and Karkat some privacy or to point at some of the attractions, Karkat didn’t know, but he took the chance and snuck a kiss to his lips. They kissed in a chaste manner for a few moments before smiling and going back to their game of footsies.

When they exited the ride, they strolled along and bought some candy. Karkat had never heard of the mythical candy called ‘ring pops,’ so Dave bought it, as well as cotton candy. The troll was surprised humans had cotton candy as well, but didn’t question it as he bit into the fluff and had it melt into his tongue.

A few hours passed. The pair rode teacups and watched a few shows, eating candy and winning prizes for each other the whole way. When it came time to actually leave, Karkat’s sight was blocked by 3 teddy bears, a big crab plush, and some other small prizes, while Dave held a crow plush and three final candy bars. He managed to balance two cups of coffee on his arms - both for his significant other.

“Who’s going to drive?” Dave asked, suppressing a yawn. Karkat did the thing cats do when they open their mouths really wide and show their teeth while yawning before shrugging.

“I’m not good at making decisions,” he murmured, equally tired as he deposited his prizes. He snatched up one of the coffee cups and took a long drag. It was extremely sweet with about three spoons of creamer - just the way he liked it.

“I’ll drive, then,” Dave announced, already opening the driver-side door and tossing himself in. Karkat mumbled something in agreement, climbing in and propping his feet up on the dash. He was halfway done with his cup.

The drive there was unexciting. They saw the usual - a squirrel corpse there, a shoe there, some trash to, old food fro. They wound up home like usual and unloaded all of their plushies, which Karkat tossed in the closet. He kept his crab plushie on his bed while Dave kept his crow on his nightstand.

“Come here,” Dave murmured, his hands grabbing the air near Karkat. They were currently in Dave’s room, and the nubby-horned troll was just finishing up his coffee. Karkat set the empty mug on the nightstand and lay down, rolling over to face Dave. 

“You know I can’t sleep with you tonight. I still have some librarian work to finish - we both discussed this.”

Dave pouted, his shades off and his eyes glazed with exhaustion. “Please?” It broke Karkat’s heart.

“I can’t,” he sighed. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his datemate’s lips before sitting up and grabbing his third cup of coffee - he had made it just as they entered the house. “I love you,” he smiled.

Dave decided that if Karkat loved him, he could go tonight without sleeping with him. It was enough. “Love you too,” he whispered, his eyes gliding shut. He was out in seconds. Karkat hummed and pet his hair before standing up, eye bags more prominent than ever, and absconding to his work area.

**Author's Note:**

> i had an intrusive thought and was like "what if i make them crash" but no im not i have enough davekat sadstuck already haha   
>  kudos and comments are appreciated!   
>  [ tumblr ](https://o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com)


End file.
